Não preciso de palavras
by Sesshoumaru17
Summary: Uma crítica em um jornal perturba Yuki, e Shuichi resolve fazer algo para defender seu amado. Mas as coisas não são tão simples como aparentam e Shuichi se vê em uma estranha situação com a pessoa que escreveu o artigo.
1. Chapter 1

Shuichi pulou no sofá com o estrondo da porta da sala se fechando

Shuichi pulou no sofá com o estrondo da porta da sala se fechando. Yuki entrou em casa feito um furacão e se quer se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o garoto de cabelos cor de rosa assustado no sofá. Passou direto pela sala e entrou em seu escritório, visivelmente mal-humorado. Shuichi não sabia o que havia acontecido, e também não estava querendo ir lá descobrir. Certamente seria recebido com meia dúzia de comentários maldosos e uma porta batendo em cheio no seu nariz. Mas sua curiosidade nata, além da evidente preocupação com seu amado Yuki, cedo ou tarde falariam mais alto. Shuichi abriu a porta do escritório lentamente, olhando com cuidado pelo vão que se alargava.

- Yu...ki...?

Yuki estava sentado em sua mesa, de frente para o notebook ligado. A cabeça apoiada entre as mãos e os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Seus cabelos caiam por sobre as mãos escondendo totalmente seu rosto. A luz azulada do computador dando uma coloração estranha aos seus cabelos loiros.

- Não enche, pirralho.

Ignorando a ordem, Shuichi entrou no escritório, se aproximando de Yuki a passos lentos.

- Yuki, o que aconteceu?

- Não é da sua conta. Agora saia daqui.

- Eu fiz algo de errado? Algo de que você não gostou?

- Não, isso não tem nada a ver com você. Agora me deixa em paz.

- Então vou preparar algo para você comer.

- Meu dia já foi ruim o suficiente sem eu ter que engolir as porcarias que você cozinha.

Yuki não havia se movido. Shuichi parou ao seu lado, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de seu namorado.

- Por que não me conta o que houve? Eu sei que sou um inútil, mas pelo menos pra te ouvir eu posso servir, né? Ficar guardando tudo só pra você vai te fazer mal...

Yuki não se virou na direção dele. Apenas segurou a mão que estava sobre seu ombro, de forma carinhosa.

- Você não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo. Eu sei me cuidar sozinho...

Shu jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro, abraçando-o.

- Sabe nada... Você não vive mais sem mim! – disse antes de beijar suavemente seu pescoço. Yuki não pode conter uma risada, diante das palavras pretensiosas do jovem cantor. Um pouco mais calmo, ele empurrou um jornal para o lado da mesa onde Shu estava. Shuichi então entendeu o que havia acontecido. Um artigo no jornal criticava cruelmente o novo livro de Yuki, chamando-o de "superficial e vazio, mais uma obra caça-níqueis de um escritor que é mais conhecido por sua beleza e escândalos amorosos, do que pelos méritos de sua obra".

- Puxa, Yuki... Esse cara é um idiota. Todo mundo sabe que seus livros são incríveis, você é o melhor escritor do mundo inteiro!!

- Seu pirralho imbecil, acha que as besteiras que você diz me ajudam de alguma forma...? – disse Yuki afundando novamente o rosto entre as mãos.

Shu baixou os olhos, desanimado. Nada do que fizesse iria melhorar o humor de Yuki. Deixou o escritório carregando o jornal, e foi jogar-se novamente no sofá. Humph... Escândalos amorosos... Isso com certeza se referia ao romance dos dois. Shuichi sentiu-se como se fosse um peso na vida e carreira de Yuki. Justo ele, que só queria ver seu amado Yuki feliz... Olhou novamente o artigo. Iria encontrar o jornalista que escrevera aquela maldita crítica e lhe dizer umas boas verdades.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuichi havia dormido no sofá

Shuichi havia dormido no sofá. Achara melhor dar algum espaço para Yuki se recuperar. Ele não gostava de ser criticado, ainda mais quando colocavam sua vida pessoal no meio. Foi procurá-lo no quarto, mas encontrou apenas a cama vazia. Ela havia saído cedo, e isso era bastante incomum vindo dele. Shu deu alguns telefonemas para seus contatos na imprensa. Ser vocalista de uma banda famosa tinha lá suas vantagens. Em meia hora ele tinha o endereço do jornalista maldoso, e não pensou duas vezes antes de correr até a casa dele.

Ao chegar lá, respirou fundo tentando lembrar-se de tudo o que havia pensando em dizer. Não queria parecer um idiota apaixonado fazendo um escândalo sem sentido. Tocou a campainha e esperou que viessem abrir a porta. Alguns segundos depois a porta foi aberta por uma bela mulher. Ela devia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade de Yuki, cabelos castanhos e curtos. Seu olhar era um tanto frio, mas isso não a tornava menos bonita e elegante. Shu ficou parado à porta por alguns segundos, esperava ser recebido por algum repórter estranho e descabelado, não por uma mulher tão linda.

- Pois não? O que deseja? – disse ela com um sorriso formal em seu rosto.

- Foi você que escreveu isso? – perguntou o garoto, brandindo o jornal como se a acusasse de um grave crime.

- Hum, você deve ser Shuichi Shindou, certo? Entre, por favor. Fique a vontade. Deseja beber alguma coisa?

Shu entrou, acompanhando a moça pela sala.

- Não, muito obrigado. Eu só vim aqui... – ele tentou lembrar-se de seu discurso sensato – só vim aqui pra te dizer que o Yuki é um ótimo escritor e você não entende nada de livros e muito menos da vida do Yuki pra criticar ele assim e você não tem o direito de ferir os sentimentos dele dessa forma por que ele no fundo é uma pessoa sensível pois se não fosse não seria um bom escritor além de ser muito inteligente e lindo e bom de cama, isso é, não que a gente faça essas coisas sempre, mas quando ele faz ele é ótimo por que o Yuki é incrível em tudo que faz, ele é a pessoa mais incrível do mundo inteiro! – as palavras iam saindo torrencialmente de sua boca de forma confusa. Onde tinham ido parar seus bons argumentos?

A mulher olhava para Shuichi calmamente, e esperou até que o fôlego dele acabasse para poder falar.

- Eu já esperava por isso... meu caro Shuichi... – ela tocou o rosto de Shuichi com a ponta dos dedos. Sua pele estava avermelhada pelo esforço de falar tanto sem nenhuma pausa para respirar.

-Ahn? Esperava o quê? – Shu ficou surpreso. Ela parecia não ter ligado nem um pouco para o seu discurso.

- É realmente lamentável. Que desperdício de energia por alguém que não lhe da nenhum valor... que o trata feito lixo. Você acha que as pessoas não sabem?

-Não é verdade... O Yuki me dá muito valor, viu? – disse ele tentando esconder a dúvida em sua voz.

- Pobrezinho – ela passou as mão pelos cabelos cor de rosa do cantor, se aproximando dele – você precisa de alguém que cuide melhor de você, que lhe de todo o amor que você precisa... não de um escritorzinho egoísta que o trata feito um estorvo. Shu, eu venho acompanhando sua carreira desde o início. Você é muito mais talentoso que ele, muito mais carismático e lindo... Ele é que deveria beijar o chão onde você pisa. Ele tem inveja de você e do seu sucesso.

- Isso não é verdade... – Shuichi não acreditava em nada daquilo... mas era bom ouvir alguns elogios só pra variar. Ouvir alguém dizer que ele não era tão ruim quanto Yuki o fazia acreditar que era... ele até que gostaria que ela estivesse certa.

Ao perceber que o cantor estava absorvendo facilmente suas palavras, ela aproveitou para se aproximar ainda mais, abraçando-o carinhosamente, enquanto continuava a acariciar seus cabelos. Estava sendo mais fácil do que ela imaginava. Seu doce Shuichi estava ali, em seus braços. Tão carente e indefeso que ela sentia que ele faria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse naquele momento. Havia sido fácil atraí-lo até ali com o artigo no jornal. Havia sido fácil fazê-lo baixar a guarda. Ela só precisava continuar sem assustá-lo, e ele logo ele seria dela. Apenas dela.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ao perceber que o cantor estava absorvendo facilmente suas palavras, a jornalista aproveitou para se aproximar ainda mais, abraçando-o carinhosamente, enquanto continuava a acariciar seus cabelos. Estava sendo mais fácil do que ela imaginava. Seu doce Shuichi estava ali, em seus braços. Tão carente e indefeso que ela sentia que ele faria qualquer coisa naquele momento. Havia sido fácil atraí-lo até ali com o artigo no jornal. Havia sido fácil fazê-lo baixar a guarda. Ela só precisava continuar sem assustá-lo, e ele logo ele seria dela._

- Shu-chan... Você sabe melhor do que eu, que aquele homem não merece você. Dê uma chance a si mesmo de ser feliz de verdade. Afaste-se dele. Eu posso ajudá-lo, se você me permitir. – ela puxou-o para o sofá ali perto, fazendo com que ele se sentasse em seu colo, e apoiando a cabeça de Shuichi entre seu ombro e o pescoço. Envolvido pelo abraço dela, Shuichi se sentia quente e acolhido. Como ele gostaria que seu Yuki o abraçasse assim às vezes... Ela devia ter a mesma idade que o Yuki, e era bem alta. Talvez se ele fechasse os olhos, poderia imaginar que era o Yuki ali, segurando-o em seus braços tão carinhosamente.

- A senhora não sabe nada sobre nós dois. – disse ele num tom muito baixo.

- Por favor meu querido, me chame apenas de Megumi. – ela respondeu rapidamente.

- O Yuki, ele... ele me ama. – a última frase saiu de sua boca de forma quase inaudível.

- Você... tem certeza disso?

Silêncio. Shuichi não conseguia responder. Tentou abrir a boca para dizer que sim, que ele tinha toda a certeza do mundo, mas as palavras se recusavam a sair. Ele sentiu como se estivesse sufocando, e seus olhos se encheram de água. Ele colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dela afundando ainda mais o rosto em seu peito, e começou a chorar, expressando toda a incerteza que guardava em seu coração. Ele queria que ela jamais tivesse lhe perguntado aquilo. Ele queria que ninguém jamais tivesse lhe perguntado aquilo... Sem que ele pudesse ver, um sorriso vitorioso formou-se no rosto daquela mulher, e ela o abraçou com mais força, apertando o corpo indefeso do cantor contra o seu. Shuichi soluçava de tanto chorar.

- Oh, meu querido... Meu doce e belo Shuichi... me corta o coração vê-lo tão triste assim. Isso tudo é culpa daquele maldito Yuki Eiri. Mas não se preocupe. Eu vou proteger você dele. – ela deslizava uma das mãos pelas coxas do garoto, acariciando a pele macia dele. - Ele não vai mais te tocar, ele não vai mais te usar...- Ela subiu lentamente a mão até encontrar o caminho por baixo da bermuda laranja que ele vestia. Ficou feliz por a perna da bermuda ser bem larga a ponto dela conseguir até mesmo alcançar a roupa de baixo de Shuichi – eu vou cuidar de você. Confie em mim...

Ele apenas chorava, sem se dar conta dos avanços de Megumi. Apenas conseguia pensar que acabara de perceber que Yuki não o amava. Como pode ser enganado tão facilmente por aquele aproveitador de cabelos dourados? Ainda bem que sua nova amiga Megumi iria cuidar dele agora. Ele lhe seria eternamente grato por isso. Tudo que ela dizia lhe soava tão verdadeiro, fazia tanto sentido! Que pessoa boa ele acabara de conhecer! Então Shuichi sentiu a mão dela acariciando a parte interna de sua coxa, e buscando caminho sob sua roupa de baixo, para chegar até aquela parte de seu corpo que apenas Yuki havia tocado até hoje.

- Espera! O que você está fazendo...? – ele segurou o braço dela, impedindo o avanço de sua mão.

- Eu vou te mostrar que você não precisa dele.- disse ela em tom sedutor, enquanto beijava seu rosto.

- Não... Eu não quero isso... – ele tentou tirar a mão dela dali, mas ela só precisou empregar um pouco mais de força para chegar até onde queria. Shuichi soltou um leve gemido, ao sentir os dedos dela envolvendo-o. Yuki não costumava tocá-lo assim. Ele costumava cuidar apenas do próprio prazer, sem se preocupar se Shuichi estava gostando também, sem se preocupar em tocá-lo com carinho, como Megumi estava fazendo. Ele era apenas um brinquedo que Yuki usava e deixava de lado após se satisfazer. Shuichi sentiu que seu corpo respondia involuntariamente aos estímulos dela, sentiu-se enrijecer aos poucos, e sentiu que ela começava uma leve movimentação... Os dedos que evolviam aquela parte tão sensível de seu corpo subiam e desciam em movimentos lentos. Tentou lembrar-se de quantas vezes Yuki fizera isso. Podia contar nos dedos. Era sempre ele, Shuichi, que tinha que fazer tudo o que Yuki queria.

De repente Megumi parou o que estava fazendo. Delicadamente tirou-o de seu colo, fazendo com que Shu se deitasse no sofá. Estava impressionada com a pouca resistência que ele oferecia. Decidiu que era hora de avançar um pouco mais. Ela puxou a bermuda e a roupa de baixo dele até a altura dos joelhos, expondo o que até então ela só havia sentido entre seus dedos. Não era muito grande, mas era proporcional ao tamanho de Shuichi. Megumi sorriu. Shuichi não tinha muita certeza do que ela pretendia fazer agora. Ela então apoiou os joelhos no chão, e lentamente começou a curvar-se sobre o corpo dele. Shuichi estava paralisado. Não, não podia ser isso! Não ela não ousaria tanto! Ela segurou-o com as mãos, a começou a aproximar seu rosto, os lábios entreabertos a caminho de envolvê-lo. Céus, o que ele faria? Ele fizera, aquilo tantas vezes em Yuki, mas ninguém nunca havia... Yuki nunca havia feito o mesmo por ele... Sentiu-se triste por isso. Uma mulher que ele acabara de conhecer estava prestes a fazer por ele, algo que seu namorado jamais havia feito. A boca da mulher estava bem próxima. Shuichi já podia sentir até sua respiração. Não, ele não queria aquilo... Se algum dia alguém colocasse seus lábios ali, esse alguém teria que ser o Yuki, ou mais ninguém na face da Terra! Shuichi a parou, segurando a cabeça dela um segundo antes de seus lábios o tocarem.

- Megumi, eu...

- Eu pensei que você fosse gay, pirralho. – uma voz familiar o interrompeu, em um tom frio e cínico. Shuichi sentiu um calafrio percorrendo-lhe a espinha.

Shuichi e Megumi viraram-se para a direção da porta, que era de onde vinha aquela voz. Yuki Eiri, estava encostado no batente da porta de sala, que Megumi havia esquecido destrancada, imóvel. Quando ambos se voltaram em sua direção, Yuki pode ter uma visão mais completa do que estava acontecendo ali. Até então, tudo o que ele podia ver, era a jornalista com quem ele tinha ido tirar satisfações, debruçada sobre Shuichi. Isso por si só já não era muito agradável, mas a visão completa da cena fez seu sangue ferver.

- Desculpem. Vejo que estou atrapalhando, volto em um momento mais oportuno. – Yuki virou as costas e saiu, furioso.

- Yukiiiiiiiii!!!!!

Shuichi imediatamente desvencilhou-se de Megumi, para tentar alcançá-lo, mas tropeçou em sua própria bermuda, que ainda estava abaixada. Levantou-se rapidamente do chão, puxando desajeitadamente as roupas para o lugar delas.

- YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Espera!!!

Yuki já havia entrado no carro, e ignorando os gritos do garoto, acelerou e partiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Shuichi ainda tentou correr atrás do carro por alguns metros, inutilmente. Desfaleceu, caindo de joelhos no meio da rua, enquanto via o carro de Yuki sair do alcance de seus olhos... Ele havia estragado tudo, havia se deixado levar pelas palavras de uma desconhecida. Yuki jamais o perdoaria. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, um nó na garganta mal o deixava respirar, seu estomago doía...

- Sou um idiota...

Olhando-o da porta de sua casa, a repórter sacudia negativamente a cabeça.

- Que grande perda de tempo. – ela sabia que havia perdido a sua chance, e que naquele momento, nada no mundo poderia afastar os pensamentos de Shuichi de seu amado Yuki. Ela suspirou e fechou a porta, deixando o garoto de cabelos cor-de-rosa completamente sozinho com sua própria culpa.


End file.
